Ece Amour
by iluvgerardbutler
Summary: Eternal love. That's what Lily and James have. Well...not yet. Classic LilyJames lovehate story. Starts in the middle of the Marauder's sixth year. LJ, ROC, SOC.
1. In honor of the Holiday season

Disclaimer: Many of the characters in this story belong to the wonderful Jo Rowling.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**_Chapter One: 'In honor of the Holiday season'_**

………

"Potter! You get out here right now!" Lily Evans was stomping up the Gryffindor Boys' Dormitory stairs.

James Potter appeared at the door to the dormitory he shared with the four other sixth year boys. "Yes, Lily dear?" He had a look of mock innocence on his face.

Lily put her hands on her hips and though James was standing a mere three feet away from her now, she did not decrease the volume of her voice. "You put her hair back to its original color right now! Oh, and while you're at it, get this stupid mistletoe to stop following me around!"

"With pleasure, Evans." James leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. He wasn't quite stupid enough to kiss her on the lips, but the mistletoe disappeared all the same. It didn't matter anyway; Lily still slapped him soundly across the face.

"I didn't mean like that!" And with that she turned around and stormed back down the stairs, across the common room and up to her own dormitory.

………

Once back inside her own dormitory, however, her rant didn't stop. "Arg, he makes me so mad!"

"What this time?" said Alice Prewitt, Lily's best friend, coming out of the bathroom from washing her hair for the third time that morning.

"He kissed me!"

Alice gasped. "Not on the lips!"

"No, thank Merlin, but the cheek is almost as bad!" Lily rushed past Alice to wash her face. "Oh, and sorry about your hair, I stormed back over here before I could ask him properly."

"It's alright, Lily, I doubt he would have told you the countercurse, anyway."

"Good point." Still, Lily felt bad for losing her temper before she could help her friend. Lily was famous for her horrible red-head temper and the gorgeous straight red hair that went with it. Also, boys found it quite easy to get lost in her pretty green eyes. These things, coupled with her delicate porcelain skin, made her one of the prettiest girls at Hogwarts. She was a bookworm, top of her year, and was known for treasuring her friends above anything else.

Alice was her closest friend, though Lily was pretty close to all of the Gryffindor girls in her year. Her hair was currently turned bright red and green 'in honor of the holiday season' by James Potter and his best mate, Sirius Black. She was sweet and motherly with normally-blonde hair, blue eyes, and an always-warm smile. She always offered consolation and advice to any of her friends who needed it.

Lily and Alice shared a dormitory with the other three sixth-year Gryffindors, Corinne Miller, Leighna Brown, and Karen Carter. Corinne had a twin sister, Hope, who was in Ravenclaw, and who often joined the five Gryffindors on Hogsmeade weekends.

Corinne and Hope had very long straight brown hair, and brown eyes. Corinne was currently going out with Frank Longbottom, also a sixth-year Gryffindor. All of her dorm-mates were convinced it wouldn't last much longer; Corinne was known for going through guys rather fast.

Leighna was also very pretty; she had black ringlets and violet eyes. Almost all of the school looked up to her; she could have any boyfriend she wanted, but chose not to. She confided to Lily that she didn't see the point in going out with random guys; when the right person came along, she would know it.

Karen had curly brownish-reddish hair, and hazel eyes. She was very shy, but with her friends, she was easy-going and fun-loving. She was often the one helping Lily to calm down after an encounter with Potter. As all her closest friends knew, she had a crush on Remus Lupin, another of Potter's friends.

"Alice! What is wrong with your hair?" Karen had just woken up. With her scream she woke up Leighna and Corinne.

"What's going on?" Corinne mumbled sleepily.

"Merlin! Why's your hair all red and green?"

Lily appeared. "Three guesses who did it. I'll give you a hint. Same person who enchanted mistletoe to follow me around and then when asked to remove it, kissed me on the cheek!" Lily shuddered.

"Potter?" Corinne, Leighna, and Karen asked simultaneously.

"And Black no doubt," answered Lily, running her brush through her hair.

In a short while, the four girls were ready for breakfast.

"I'll make Potter and Black tell us the countercurse at breakfast, I promise. And we'll bring you back some food." Lily followed her friends down to the Great Hall.

………

…_Meanwhile…_

James Potter closed the door to his dormitory and then leaned against it. He gave a sigh, then said to no one in particular, "Why does Lily hate me so much?"

"No one knows what goes on in her mind, Prongsie," Sirius Black said.

"Dare I ask what you did this time, James?" Remus Lupin was sitting in bed reading, but he lifted his eyes from the page for a moment to give James a searching look.

"All I did was kiss her!"

Remus stared. "You _kissed_ her!"

"Only on the cheek! She wanted me to get rid of the mistletoe that was following her around."

"No need to ask who enchanted the mistletoe." Remus went back to his book.

"Oh lighten up, Moony! 'Tis the season and all that. You're brilliant, Prongs! Did you tell her how to fix Alice's hair?"

"Nope!" James grinned. "But Merlin, is she gonna be mad!"

"Guys! Let's go to breakfast!" Peter Pettigrew was bouncing up and down with the exciting prospect of food.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Calm down, Wormy, before you wet yourself."

………

When Corinne, Leighna, Karen, and Lily entered the Great Hall, the Marauders were already sitting at the Gryffindor table, apparently having an eating contest. Lily marched right over to where they were sitting and sat down next to James, causing him to choke and Sirius to thump him on the back repeatedly.

"Hey Lily."

"Hi, Remus," Lily answered. He was the only one of the Marauders she could tolerate. Actually they were pretty good friends, and often chatted about classes, both of them taking a special interest in Charms. "I don't suppose you know how to get Alice's hair back to normal?"

Remus shook his head. "Nope, sorry, Lily. I wasn't in on this one. You'll have to ask James and Sirius."

At the sound of their names, both James and Sirius looked up and quickly swallowed all the food in their mouths, quite a feat.

"Potter," Lily said sweetly. "Would you please tell me how to turn my best friend's hair back to its normal color?"

Sirius smirked. "This oughta be good," he whispered to Peter, who didn't stop shoveling in the food even to see Lily's reaction to what James was about to say.

"Of course, Evans," James said with a smirk. "To get Alice's hair to stop flashing red and green, all you have to do is kiss me."

Lily gasped. "_Kiss_ you!"

"Yep, and then she'll go back to being the beautiful blonde she once was." James grinned. "You finally get to do what, deep down, you've always wanted to do. Kiss the one, the only, James Potter!"

"In your dreams, Potter!" With that, Lily grabbed James's goblet and dumped its contents over his head. She walked over to where her friends were sitting and grabbed a bunch of food to take to Alice. She chatted to them for a few minutes and then went back to Gryffindor tower to talk to Alice.

………

"Here you go, Ali."

"Thanks, Lils." Seeing the look on Lily's face, she added, "So I'm guessing he didn't tell you?"

"No, actually, he did." Lily grimaced. "It's awful! I have to…have to…_kiss him!_"

"What! _You_ have to kiss him to get _my _hair back to normal! That doesn't make any sense!"

"Don't forget, this is Potter we're talking about; nothing he ever does makes sense."

"Yeah, you're right. Don't worry, Lily, you don't have to do it. We'll find another solution eventually. Thank Merlin it's the first day of the holidays! At least we have a fortnight to figure it out!"

"No, Alice. I'll have to do it. I've read every Charms book in the library, and never once have I run across anything to do with changing the color of your hair back." Lily sighed. "I guess I'll go wait for him in the common room. Care to come for moral support?"

"Of course, Lily. I just want to say, I really appreciate this." Alice grabbed a hat on their way out of the room and carefully tucked her Christmas-color-flashing hair up in it.

………

James was surprised to find, when he entered the common room after breakfast with Sirius, Remus, and Peter, that Lily Evans was waiting for him in an armchair by the fire. Alice was seated across from her with her hair tucked up in a hat.

As the Marauders came through the portrait hole, Lily jumped up and walked over to them. "Okay, just to clarify, this is definitely the only way to get Alice's hair to stop flashing?" James nodded. "And, _I'm_ laying down the ground rules here. Number one: I am kissing you on the cheek. And I really, _really_ hope that works, because if it doesn't, there is _no_ way I am kissing you on the lips. Number two: breathe a word of this to anyone, and I will hex you into the next millennium. Number three: let's just make it clear that I am only doing this because Alice is my best friend, and I don't want her to have red and green hair for the rest of her life. And number four: if this doesn't work; if it's just a trick or something, I will personally make sure you die a slow and painful death. Are we clear?"

James nodded. He stepped one step closer to Lily, and she quickly planted a kiss on his cheek. She lingered longer than she meant to, and when she pulled back, James had a huge grin on his face. Lily blushed, trying to hold back a smile. She finally forced herself to tear her eyes from his face. "Alice, how's your hair?"

Alice slowly pulled off her hat, and there was all of her beautiful blonde hair. "Thanks a lot, Lily. I can't believe you would do that for me."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, James, but you have to know by now that she hates you."

"I don't hate him." James perked up. "I just think he's an arrogant and immature prat who annoys me to no end." James's face fell. Then it brightened again.

"Not to worry, Evans. I'll get you eventually."

"Yeah, whatever, Potter. Keep dreaming." Karen, Leighna, and Corinne walked through the portrait hole. With them was Hope, visiting. "Hi, Hope."

"Hi, Lils."

Suddenly Leighna noticed Alice's hair. "How'd you get your hair to turn back, Alice?"

James opened his mouth to speak, but Lily put her wand in his face as a reminder of Rule Number Two. "Don't ask," she said.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

So, how was it? Review please!

Just so you know, I plan to continue writing this story until Lily and James die. If at any point, I don't update for like a month, you have my permission to bug me until I do. And I definitely need suggestions for Marauder pranks and other stuff, so if you have any ideas, review and tell me.


	2. In love?

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. Except Leighna, Corinne, Hope, and Karen, I guess. The rest all belong to the wonderful, awesome, and brilliant Jo Rowling.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**_Chapter Two: In love?_**

………

Later, she had told the whole story to Leighna, Karen, Corinne, and Hope, making them promise not to tell anyone. They all sympathized with her.

"What a jerk!" said Corinne.

"Glad I'm not in Gryffindor!" said Hope.

"He _is_ an arrogant prat!" Leighna said.

"I can't believe he made you do that!" Karen agreed.

"Guys, you don't think…you don't think he's really in love with her, do you?" Alice voiced her concern.

She, Leighna, Karen, Hope, and Corinne all looked at Lily.

Lily looked up from the book she had been reading, not really paying attention to the conversation, but feeling everyone's eyes on her. "What?"

"Do you think James really likes you?"

Lily snorted. "No! He's just a spoiled brat who has everything he wants, and finally there's one thing he can't have, so naturally, he wants it."

………

…_Meanwhile…_

"Lily kissed me. Lily kissed me. Lily kissed me. Hey guys! Lily _kissed_ me!"

"Prongsie. Calm down! We were all there, remember?"

"_Lily kissed me_!"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Wormy. Go get Prongs' Invisibility Cloak out of his trunk. And the map." When Peter gave him the cloak and map, Sirius shoved them into James's hands. "You need to go to the kitchen and get something to eat."

"Padfoot, we just ate breakfast," Remus protested.

"Moony, trust me. Only food can solve this. Go, Prongsie."

"Lily _kissed_ me."

Sirius took on the tone of someone talking to a young child. "That's right, Prongs. And she'll never do it again if you don't go to the kitchens right now."

When he was gone, Sirius turned to Remus. "You don't think…you don't think he's actually in love with her, do you?"

"I don't know, Padfoot. It would seem that way." Remus returned to the book he was reading about werewolves.

Sirius wiped away a mock tear. "Our little Jamesie is growing up."

………

James grabbed his broom and quietly flew up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. He and Sirius had learned the hard way in second year that they couldn't walk up the stairs. He carefully got off his broom at the top and tiptoed over to the door marked 'Sixth Year Gryffindor Girls.'

He could hear Leighna's voice, "Do you think James really likes you?"

Lily answered, "No! He's just a spoiled brat who has everything he wants, and finally there's one thing he can't have, so naturally, he wants it."

James's eyes widened. _What? Is she crazy? Of _course_ I really like her; why else would I have enchanted mistletoe to follow her around so I could kiss her? Why else would I give her flowers every Valentine's Day, even though she always throws them either in the fire or out the window?_

James quickly got back on his broom and flew down the stairs. He got off and walked up his own stairs.

"That was quick; did you find a new short-cut or something?" Sirius said when James walked in the door. When James didn't answer, he looked up from his broom that he was polishing, and seeing the look on James's face, said, "Prongs?"

Hearing the tone of Sirius's voice, Remus looked up from his book. "What happened, Prongs?"

When James finally spoke, it was in a flat tone. "She _does_ hate me. She thinks I'm just a spoiled brat. She doesn't think I really like her." He walked over to his bed and just sat there, staring at the floor.

Sirius and Remus exchanged a look. "Okay, Prongsie, now you _really_ need to go to the kitchens."

James didn't answer, just continued to stare at the floor.

………

Karen, Leighna, and Corinne were walking Hope back to the Ravenclaw dormitories after supper. Lily declined the offer to go because she was at a particularly exciting part in the book she was reading, and Alice didn't go because she wanted to talk to Lily.

"Lily, do you…do you like James?"

Lily looked up quickly. "Like James Potter? Are you crazy? What gave you that idea?"

"Well…you agreed to kiss him awful fast."

"Alice, you're my best friend! Did you think I wouldn't do anything I possibly could to change your hair back? You would do the same for me. But I guess if you _want_ red and green hair, I can go ask them to change it back for you."

"No, that's okay. I guess you're right." Alice fell silent for awhile, but she finally said the thing on her mind. "Well, also, after you kissed him you blushed. And you kinda…stared at him."

This time Lily didn't even look up from her book. "I was getting over the shock of having to kiss him. That's all. I don't like James Potter. Never have, never will. End of conversation."

After awhile, Alice spoke again. "Lily, can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course, Alice. You know you can tell me anything and I won't tell anyone."

Alice's voice dropped to a whisper. "I think I like Frank Longbottom."

Lily squealed. "That's so awesome. He stares at you all the time!"

Alice rolled her eyes, but blushed. "I think you're exaggerating, Lils."

"No I'm not! Especially during History of Magic. When all the rest of us are staring out the window and trying not to fall asleep, he stares at _you_!"

"_You_ stare out the window during History of Magic? I thought you took notes!"

"Don't change the subject!"

"Anyway, it doesn't matter; he's going out with Corinne." Alice looked kind of sad at the thought.

"You _know_ that'll be over within the week!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Do you think our Corinne will ever find a guy she actually _likes_?"

"I don't know." Just then Corinne, Leighna, and Karen got back.

Karen started to rummage around under her bed. "I wonder where I put those chocolate frogs? I'm starving!"

"Karen! We just ate supper! What took you guys so long, anyway?"

"Oh, nothing. We just ran into Frank," answered Corinne.

Lily giggled. "You snogged with Frank with Leighna and Karen watching?"

"No! I broke up with him."

Lily shot Alice a look. "So how'd he take it?"

Leighna said dramatically, "He was heartbroken."

Corinne rolled her eyes. "No he wasn't. He knows my reputation. He had to know it wouldn't last long. Besides, he likes Alice."

Alice choked on the chocolate frog she had stolen from Karen.

Corinne rolled her eyes. "Come on. He stares at you all the time during History of Magic!" Lily giggled and Alice blushed. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Lily and Alice said at the same time.

………

"Do you think he'll ever eat again?"

"He has to eat sometime, Sirius."

"Maybe he's trying to kill himself."

"Guys, I'm right here." James was staring out the window like he had been for the last hour, listening to Sirius and Remus talk about him. Peter was oddly missing.

"Yeah, er…I'm gonna go get some butterbeer from Hogsmeade. I'll be back."

When Sirius was gone, James spoke. "Moony, I think I was in love with her."

"Was?"

"Well, what's the point anymore? She hates me."

"I'm sure you just heard wrong. That's what you get for eavesdropping. And anyway, remember what she said this morning? She doesn't hate you."

"She thinks I'm an arrogant prat."

"Prongs, I hate to break it to you, but you are kind of a _little bit_ of an arrogant prat, don't you think?" When James didn't answer, he continued. "I mean, don't get me wrong, but you bewitched mistletoe to follow the poor girl around! And you turned her best friend's hair red and green and made her _kiss_ you to turn it back! I mean, if I were her, I might be kinda mad at you, too." When James still didn't answer, he added, "Cheer up, Prongs. Like you said, you'll get her eventually."

James snorted. "Yeah, I doubt that. Why would Miss Perfect Prefect Evans ever go out with a prat like me?"

"James, did it ever occur to you that maybe, just maybe, you could try to _stop_ being such a prat?"

"How do you propose I do that?"

"Well, you could stop hexing innocent bystanders. I know that bugs her a lot. And you could stop showing off so much. And you could stop bewitching mistletoe and hexing her friends. And you could-"

"Stop messing up your hair to look like you just got off your broom." Sirius threw a bottle of butterbeer into both Remus and James's laps, and then opened his own. "I'm guessing we're talking about Lily?"

"Yeah. I was giving him ideas for not being such an 'arrogant prat' and 'bulling toe-rag' as Lily so eloquently put it."

As James drank the warm butterbeer, he started to feel slightly happier. "Thanks for the suggestions, guys. I'm going to bed." As he was drifting off to sleep to dream about Lily, his friends started talking about him again.

"So what was that all about?"

"He thinks he's in love with Lily, but he thinks he should give up on her 'because she hates him.'"

"Our Prongsie really has it bad for this girl, doesn't he?"

"Yeah. Do you think Lily will ever give him a chance?"

"I don't know. Do you think he'll actually eat tomorrow?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Food is all you think about, isn't it?"

"You know me well, Moony, you know me well."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

I got this chapter up relatively quick, I think. The next chapter or two should be up within the week.

Please review and tell me what you think!


	3. A flower

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot and a round-trip ticket to Germany.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_**Chapter Three: A flower**_

………

The rest of Christmas break had slipped away without further incident, as well as January. So here it was, early February, Valentine's Day fast approaching. The holiday which Lily both looked forward to and despised.

She despised it for obvious reasons; she didn't have a boyfriend and it seemed like everyone else in the school did, not to mention she had to watch everyone else make out in the hallways all day.

However, every year, about a week before February 14, she began to wonder what Potter was going to do to her this year. She found many of his Valentine's escapades amusing, others downright annoying. He gave her a bouquet of flowers every year, usually lilies and roses mixed together. She proceeded to either throw them out the window or into the fireplace every year. Each year, at least once throughout the day, he said, "Care to have a snog for Valentine's Day, Evans?" Every year she replied, "In your dreams, Potter."

His limits didn't end here, though. Every year there was something more clever and annoying than the year before. Last year, he had bewitched a cupid to follow her around all day, throwing heart-shaped confetti, and saying things like, 'Be my valentine' and 'Happy Hearts Day.' She found this especially annoying, more than ever after the charm wore off and the cupid started zooming around the common room, resulting in two knocked-out first years.

………

This year, Valentine's Day fell on a Thursday, so the Hogwarts students had classes.

When Lily woke up, there were the foreseen flowers on her nightstand, this year a mix of lilies-of-the-valley, surprise lilies, and tiger lilies. She quickly scanned the card,

_Roses are red,   
Violets are blue._

_Lilies are beautiful,_

_Just like you._

_Go out with me, Evans?_

and picked up the bouquet to throw it out the window. She opened the window and prepared to toss out the flowers, but this year something was stopping her. She realized almost at once what it was. _Oh Lily, come on! I don't like James Potter, I don't. No matter what Alice says. Besides, even if I did, I couldn't keep the flowers or everyone would know_ _that I like him. Did I just admit that I like him? Because I don't! Okay, maybe I don't exactly hate him anymore, but that doesn't mean I have feelings for him._

With that, she dropped the flowers out the window, but not before saving one lily-of-the-valley. She dried the flower with her wand and pressed it in her diary. _Why did I do that? Oh well, they're my favorite flowers, it has nothing to do with Potter, I just can't resist pretty flowers. _Then why did you resist them every other year?_ Oh, shut up! I must be going crazy, talking to myself in my head. _Yeah, crazy about Potter._ Arg! I am not crazy about Potter! _

Lily took a cold shower, then went down to the common room with the book she was reading.

After a short while, James came down the stairs. Seeing Lily, he smirked. "Care to have a snog for Valentine's Day, Evans?"

Lily didn't even look up from her book. "In your dreams, Potter."

James grinned. "Did you get my flowers?"

"They are currently on the ground at the bottom of Gryffindor Tower. No cupid this year, Potter? Losing your touch, are you?"

"Yeah, I was too busy with being Quiddich Captain and all that this year to do anything special." James sat down next to Lily and put his arm around her. She pushed it off. "So, Evans. This weekend is Hogsmeade Weekend. Wanna go with me?"

"Horribly sorry, Potter," she said sarcastically. "I'm already going with someone." Lily got up, stretched, and headed for the portrait hole to go to breakfast.

James called after her, "Really? Who?"

Lily called over her shoulder as she was going through the portrait hole, "The Giant Squid."

………

As Lily passed a suit of armor, it sprang to life. "Roses are red, violets are blue. Flowers are gorgeous, and Lily is too." Lily's mouth opened with confusion. Then it dawned on her. "Potter, you are so dead!" She walked the rest of the way to the Great Hall, every suit of armor saying an equally-cheesy rendition of the rhyme as she passed.

All day, as she passed a suit of armor on her way to class, it would say a rhyme about her. One of them even wolf-whistled, but as she turned around to yell at Potter, she noticed that it was just Peeves standing behind the armor. After awhile, she saw the funny side of this newest prank, and even laughed with everyone else as a defective suit of armor's rhyme came out, "Violets are red, roses are blue. Remus is pretty, and James ate his shoe."

"Did you bewitch that one, Padfoot?" James whispered to Sirius.

"No, Wormy did."

"Oh, that explains it."

………

When Lily was getting ready for bed that night, she suddenly noticed that Alice was missing. "Hey, Karen. Where's Alice?"

"I don't know. Where's Corinne?"

"Probably off snogging with someone."

Leighna came out of the bathroom, braiding her hair. "Jason Willard."

"What?" Lily and Karen said together.

"Corinne's off snogging with Jason Willard."

"Oh." Karen giggled. "How long do you think this one will last?"

"Well, they're going to Hogsmeade together this weekend if it lasts that long."

"That's nice," Lily said absentmindedly. She had just opened her diary and her eyes had fallen on the flower from this morning. Karen and Leighna looked where she was looking.

"Hey Lily, is that one of the flowers James gave you? I noticed there were some of those in the bouquet this year."

"Ye- Hey wait a second. How do you know what the flowers looked like? I threw them out the window a good half-hour before you got up."

Karen and Leighna exchanged a look. "Well…er-"

"It's you, isn't it? You're the ones who put the flowers on my nightstand every year for Potter! You filthy traitors!"

Leighna spoke up first. "Look, Lily, we're sorry, but-" Then she noticed Lily was laughing. "Lily? You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"Why wouldn't you? We were helping Potter. The person you hat-" Leighna's eyes widened. "Wait a second!" She looked down at the flower in Lily's still open diary, and then back at Lily's face. "You like him don't you!"

Lily stopped laughing immediately. "What! No!"

"Yes you do! You kept a flower!"

"So what? Just because I kept a bloody flower doesn't mean I like him! I just happen to like this kind of flower, is all," she added defensively.

"Lily likes Ja-ames, Li-ly li-ikes Ja-ames!" Karen and Leighna chanted in a sing-song voice.

Lily rolled her eyes. "You guys are impossible! I'm going to the common room for some peace and quiet, since I can't get any here!"

"Say hi to James for us, Lily."

Lily just rolled her eyes.

………

When Lily got down to the common room, James was indeed there. Lily completely ignored him and settled down in a chair next to the fire. She opened her diary and began to write.

_February 14, 1977._

_Dear Diary,  
_

_Today is Valentine's Day, and when I woke up, there were the usual flowers on my nightstand. I went to throw them out the window, but this year, something was stopping me. I don't know what was wrong with me; I mean, I can't possibly have feelings for James Potter, can I? Anyway, I did finally throw them out the window, but I saved one and put it in here._

_Then, on the way to breakfast this morning, I noticed that Potter had bewitched the suits of armor to all say cheesy 'roses are red, violets are blue' rhymes at me. It seems he did this to every suit of armor in the castle, because they continued to rhyme about me all day whenever I walked by one. Darn, he's getting cleverer. Or he has really good friends that help him with ideas (cough-Remus-cough). I found these stupid rhymes very annoying, but eventually, everyone else's laughter rubbed off on me._

_Tonight, Leighna and Karen noticed the flower that I kept, and asked about it, causing me to realize that they are the ones that help Potter get the flowers to me every year! And I call these people my friends! What Potter-accomplicing traitors! Oh, and they think I like Potter! So does Alice. Where do they get ideas like that?_

_Speak of the devil, Alice just came in. She was with Frank! They had a long drawn-out good-night, in which barely any words were spoken. When Alice was half-way up the stairs, I called out, "Have a nice Valentine's Day, Alice?" She jumped and turned around, then seeing me, blushed. I said, "I told you he stares at you all the time during History of Magic!" She just mumbled, "Yeah, shut up," and ran the rest of the way up the stairs._

_James (he's here too, but so far I've done a pretty good job of ignoring him) chuckled and said, "That was pretty mean, Evans." I just shrugged and said, "What are best friends for?" Then I laughed. _Ilaughed._ While talking to James Potter. What is this world coming to?_

_Well, I guess I'm going to bed, now. Rather, I'm going to make fun of Alice some more._

_Love always,  
_

_Lily Marie Evans_

………

When Lily was walking up the stairs, James said, "'Night, Evans."

Lily ignored him, but as she was about to open the door to the sixth-year dormitory, she changed her mind and called down the stairs, "Good-night, Potter."

Right as she was about to climb into bed, Alice ambushed her. "So you kept a flower, and you said good-night to him, but you don't like him?" Alice grinned mischievously.

Lily just blushed and added a post-script to her diary entry:

_Sometimes I hate my friends._

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Thanks to **animerockstar** for reviewing!


	4. Hogsmeade and a few good snogs

Disclaimer: Jo owns it all.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_**Chapter Four: Hogsmeade and a few good snogs**_

………

That Saturday was the Hogsmeade weekend. Alice went with Frank, and Corinne went with Jason Willard. Hope also had a date. Lily, Leighna, and Karen went together. These three were having butterbeers in The Three Broomsticks, when the Marauders walked in. They immediately came over to the girls' table, which was a semi-circular booth, and sat down. Sirius went up to the bar to get them butterbeers.

Somehow, James ended up next to Lily. He grinned. "So, where's the Giant Squid?"

Lily laughed. _Here we go again_, she thought. "He left me for another woman."

James laughed, too. "Really? That's too bad." _Lily Evans is smiling at me!_

"Yeah. No big deal, though. He can be replaced." _Merlin, am I flirting with James Potter?_

James smirked, but before he could reply, Remus interrupted. "Do you guys mind if Karen and I go to Honeydukes?" Karen blushed.

Lily smiled to herself. "No, actually, that's fine. I need to go to Scrivenshafts's and get some new quills, anyway."

"I'll go with you, Lily," said Leighna.

"And Prongs and I need to go to Dervish and Banges and get my sneakoscope fixed. It keeps going off whenever Wormy enters the room."

"Yeah, we think he might have a girlfriend he's not telling us about or something."

They all laughed and went their separate ways.

………

"So, flirting with James Potter, are we?" said Leighna slyly when she and Lily were alone inside Scrivenshaft's.

"That was a mistake! I don't know what was up with me."

"You like him, that's what's up with you!"

"No, I don't!"

"Oh, come on, Lily! Just admit it!"

"Listen really closely, Leighna. I. Do. Not. Like. James. Potter. I never have, and I don't plan to anytime soon. Or anytime at all, for that matter. Drop it."

"Yes, ma'am." But Leighna was still grinning slyly.

Lily rolled her eyes and paid for the quills she picked out.

………

"Well, Prongs, I think you're getting somewhere with that girl."

"Yeah, I know! She flirted with me! Did you see how red her face was after she realized that?"

"Yeah, it was priceless!"

"So how am I doing with the not-being-so-arrogant thing?"

"To tell you the truth, Prongs, I can't tell any difference. But it doesn't seem to matter. Maybe she's finally seeing past all that."

"I hope so."

………

Later that night, Lily and Leighna were the only ones in the common room, besides a few first years.

"Where's everyone else?" Lily wondered out loud.

"Corinne is with Jason, undoubtedly snogging, Alice is with Frank, also presumably snogging, and Karen is with Remus, I think."

"At least some people's relationships are going well. All I have is a bunch of friends who think I like the biggest prat Hogwarts has ever seen."

"Lily, why won't you give James a chance?"

"I just don't like him." Leighna opened her mouth to say something, so Lily quickly added, "I know you think I do, but I don't! Seriously!"

"You called, love?" Sirius popped up beside Lily.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Go away, Black. I said seriously, not Siriusly."

"I'll go away in a moment, but I just want to get one thing straight. You claim to not like James?"

"No, I don't!"

"Ah, but I beg to differ. You were flirting with him an awful lot today in Hogsmeade."

"Why does everybody in the world think that I have feelings for James Potter all of a sudden?"

"Er…because you do?"

"And it's completely obvious, love."

Lily sighed and went up to her dormitory to write in her diary.

………

_February 16, 1977._

_Dear Diary,_

_Now Sirius thinks I like James! Merlin, I just called him James! This is not happening to me! I cannot possibly like Potter! It's just not right!_

_I admit, I did flirt with him in Hogsmeade today. But that was nothing! I mean, I must have just had too much butterbeer or something._

_Alice just walked in. She looks sufficiently guilty and disheveled. I'd better question her._

_Love always,_

_Lily Marie Evans_

………

"Have a good snog, Alice?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Come on! I've been best friends with you for more than five years! I can tell when you're guilty."

Alice mumbled something indistinctly.

"What Ali?"

"Broom closet across from Filch's office."

Lily burst out laughing. "That doesn't sound very smart!"

"Silencing charm."

"Ah."

………

Karen came back so late that even Corinne was back before her. She slowly opened the door to the dormitory, hoping that everyone else was asleep. But of course, they were all up waiting for her.

Seeing Karen's appearance, Lily smirked. "So, where've you been, Karen?" she asked innocently.

Karen blushed. "Er…you know…doing stuff."

Leighna smiled. "Would 'doing stuff' have anything to do with Remus, by any chance?"

"Er…what would give you that idea?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine. You don't have to admit to it, but just to let you know, two of us were doing the same thing."

"Really? Where were you snogging? I…I mean…" Karen's face got redder if possible.

"Ha! You were snogging with Remus!"

"Broom closet off the Entrance Hall," Karen murmured.

"Broom closet across from Filch's office," Alice replied.

Everyone looked expectantly at Corinne.

"What? Oh…oh, fine. Trophy room. I wouldn't have been back so early, but a couple of fifth-year prefects caught us."

They all laughed. Corinne looked hurt. Finally Lily choked out, "Sorry, but you got caught by _fifth_-years! And _that_ stopped you?"

"They were really mean fifth years!" Corinne said defensively. Everybody howled louder at this. "Oh, shut up, you guys!"

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Sorry this chapter was so short. Review, please!

Thanks for reviewing,** sumrandomperson** and **Mei1105**!


	5. James and Joe

Disclaimer: Say it with me. Jo. Owns. It. All.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_**Chapter Five: James and Joe**_

………

The days slipped by, and before Lily knew it, it was April. The teachers were piling on the homework in preparation for NEWT year.

One night, Lily was up late doing an essay for Potions in the common room. The portrait hole opened suddenly, and Lily was about to yell at whoever it was since it was well past curfew, but when she saw who entered the common room, she hesitated. It was James.

Lily's friends had subsided somewhat about badgering and teasing her into admitting that she liked James, but the whole ordeal was still a sore spot. Therefore, she wasn't very happy that it was him interrupting her studying.

Sirius followed him into the common room. Lily opened her mouth, ready to tell them off, but she closed it abruptly upon seeing the looks on their faces. Sirius's face was almost reprehensible. James on the other hand, looked absolutely livid. He was angrier than Lily had ever seen him. Neither of them seemed to notice that Lily was sitting by the fire. The moment the portrait of the fat lady swung shut, James started yelling.

"I can't believe you did that! What were you thinking? You obviously weren't thinking at all! Don't you realize, Sirius, that Snape could have been killed? I could've been too, for that matter! I know you hate Snape, but you exposed Remus, and you could have been the cause of two murders! All because of some silly little grudge you have against Snape for calling you a blood-traitor in first year! And how do you think Remus is going to feel when we have to break the news that he almost killed someone? You could have put him in Azkaban! Not to mention yourself! These stupid pranks have got to stop!"

"You know what, James? Not all that long ago, you would have thought it was funny! You would have gone along with it and thought it was brilliant! But ever since you fell in love with Lily, you've changed. You might have been an arrogant prat before, but at least you were fun! Now you're just a stuck-up spoilsport!"

James's voice got dangerously quiet. "At least I have my priorities in order."

Sirius didn't even bother to answer. He just turned around and ran up the stairs to his dormitory.

James went and sat down in front of the fire. It was then that he noticed Lily. His voice was sharp. "Have you been sitting here the entire time?"

"Yes. James-"

"Lily," he said. There was an urgent edge to his voice. "You have to swear not to tell anyone any of what you just heard! You have to promise, Lily."

"James, I already know about Remus's problem. I figured it out in second year, and then I asked him about it. You don't have to worry about me telling anyone. About everything that you just said-"

"Let me guess. Now you think I'm even more of an arrogant prat because I just yelled at my best mate."

"No. Well actually, you _are_ an arrogant prat, but I think that was really brave. It takes a lot of guts to yell at your best friend like that." James stared at her. "What?" Lily asked.

"You called me James! And you're actually being nice to me!"

Lily blushed. "Well, it didn't seem very nice to call you Potter after all that. And there's no reason for me to not be nice to you as long as you're not being _completely_ arrogant or asking me out every other second."

"Are you saying that you'll be nice to me if I try not to be such a prat and I don't ask you out? Very often," he added with a smirk.

Lily smiled. "I'm not making any promises." She yawned. "I guess I'll go to bed now."

"Okay. 'Night, Lily."

"Good-night." When she was half-way up the stairs, she stopped. "Oh, and James? I know you're mad at Sirius, but I think the world would end if Hogwarts' biggest troublemakers ceased to be best mates."

James mumbled something indistinct.

"Just think about it."

………

_April 28, 1977._

_Dear Diary,_

_Okay, fine, I shall finally admit it. I think I like James. Just a little bit. I've never seen him so mad as he was last night. I was finishing that two-foot essay for Potions that stupid Slughorn assigned (speaking of which, there's another of those boring Slug Club parties for the end of term. Yuck!), when James and Sirius came into the common room. It was really late, and I was so totally about to tell them off for being out past curfew, but James beat me to the yelling. I don't really know much about the situation, but apparently Sirius told Snape how to get past the Whomping Willow, where Remus transforms, and Remus almost killed Snape. Anyway, James cast a quick silencing charm so no innocent sleeping Gryffindors would become victim to his temper, and then he let Sirius have it. Afterwards he was being really cute and overprotective, and I told him that I thought he was really brave. He asked why I was being nice to him, and I said as long as he isn't asking me out all the time, I don't have to hate him. No one will ever know of my feelings for him! It's just too weird. I can't believe I like James Potter! Merlin!_

_Today during Herbology, Joe Thomas asked me to Hogsmeade. I accepted. He's okay-looking, and pretty nice from what I've heard. He's just the thing to get my mind off James. Hopefully._

_Love always,  
_

_Lily Marie Evans_

………

"Hey, Lily?"

"What, Potter?"

"It's Potter again?"

"I'm trying to do my Transfiguration essay, and you're bugging me."

"Oh. Sorry. Do you need help? I'm pretty good at Transfiguration."

"No, thanks. What did you want to ask me?"

"Oh, yeah. Wanna go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

Lily sighed. It was the first time she had been almost sad to turn him down. "Sorry, I'm already going with someone."

James didn't seem daunted in the slightest. Lily realized he never expected her to say yes. _It's because he doesn't know how I feel, yet. What do I mean 'yet'? I'm _definitely _never telling him. Besides, I'm planning to forget all that. James and I could never be together. Not after all the times he's asked me out and all the times I've yelled at him. It wouldn't make sense._

"The Giant Squid again? I thought he broke up with you!" James grinned.

Lily smiled back. "No, actually, it's Joe Thomas."

"Joe Thomas? He's a Hufflepuff, isn't he?"

"Yes. James, promise me you won't go hex him or something."

"Why would you think I would do that?"

"It's written all over your face."

"I'm that obvious, huh?" James grinned.

"James, _promise_."

"Okay, Lily, I promise."

………

But when James saw Lily with Joe, he would have hexed him into next week if it weren't for his promise to her.

They were walking to Hogsmeade hand in hand, Lily laughing at something Joe had said. James was jealous, to say the least. No, he was furious. _Why did I agree to not hex him? Maybe I can convince Padfoot to sneak up behind him. No, I promised Lily. She would be really mad at me if she ever found out. Things are going so good between us, too. I wouldn't mess that up for the world._

James settled for glaring at the back of Joe's head, accidentally doing nonverbal magic and bat-bogey hexing him.

Lily, surprised by the sudden change in her date, looked over her shoulder for the perpetrator before quickly muttering the countercurse.

Luckily, James had ducked behind the nearest tree once he figured out what he had done. He smirked at the newly-found possibilities. Then Lily's words of the previous night came back to him. _"James, _promise_." "Okay, Lily, I promise." _He scowled. _Stupid conscience!_

………

But once in the Three Broomsticks, James forgot about his conscience and his promise to Lily.

Joe had bought Lily a butterbeer, and they were sitting in the corner booth, his hand on top of hers. Joe leaned forward to whisper something in Lily's ear, and she smiled. A few minutes later, he leaned forward again, this time not to whisper, but, James was sure, to kiss her.

James smirked and turned all his concentration to Joe.

………

Joe was leaning towards Lily. _He's going to kiss me!_ she realized. She leaned forward too, closing her eyes. She opened them abruptly, however, when Joe gave a squawk of pain. Joe's teeth had suddenly started growing like crazy. Lily backed away in shock. Her gaze fell past Joe, on James. He was gloating. She looked back at Joe and put two and two together. _I am so going to kill him! He promised!_ She started to get up to go yell at Potter, but then she realized she should probably put Joe out of his misery. She took Joe's hand and led him back to Hogwarts to the hospital wing.

………

"Potter, you are so dead!"

James was almost scared. He had been victim to Lily's temper many times before, but never like this.

"Lily, I'm sorry that you're mad, but I'm not going to say sorry for hexing Joe. He deserved it. He was going to kiss you!"

This was not the right thing to say. "You…you _prat_! I can't believe you hexed him because he was going to _kiss_ me! You are such a bloody prat! You really need to get a life, because if I catch you spying on Joe and me again, you aren't going to have one! That's a promise!" She stormed up to her dormitory and slammed the door behind her.

………

_May 1, 1977._

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was Hogsmeade. Joe and I were having a wonderful time, and then we went to get butterbeers in the Three Broomsticks. Joe suddenly leaned forward, and I'm sure he was going to kiss me, but all of a sudden, his front teeth started growing. I looked past him and spotted Potter. I knew he had done it, but I decided to wait and yell at him later. I took Joe up to the hospital wing, but by that time his teeth were already almost to his feet, poor boy! Hopefully Madam Pomfrey can fix him up. I'm sure she can._

_So then I came back to the common room, and Potter was there. He's so stupid sometimes! I mean, seriously, if I knew that I was going to get chewed out (by a redhead, no less!) I would so totally hide up here in the dormitory! But like it mattered, anyway! I was going to chew him out either way, whether right now or the next time I saw him. He said he was sorry for making me mad, but not sorry for hexing Joe! That made me even madder! I know he likes me and all that, but I thought he had grown up enough to not hex my date just because he was going to kiss me!_

_I hope Joe doesn't think _I'm_ the one hexing him or something! That would be awful, because even though he was once just a way to forget about Potter, now I like him a lot._

_Corinne and Karen just walked in. I guess I'll tell them all about my date._

_Love always,  
_

_Lily Marie Evans_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

I don't really like this chapter that much, but whatever.

I might update one more time this week, but I won't next week at all, because I'll be at church camp.

Thanks to my reviewers: **sumrandomperson**, **Tavyn**, **Applescruffs**, **genuine scence**, **crazy** **turtle**, **MusicalDragons**, **lupin-is-mine**, **phantomphreak91**, **TrubySC53**, **Tabitha Elizabeth**, **ShiningWishingStar**, **whitetiger72**, **PrettyPadfootLover**, **Mariann**, **White Camellia**, **Irish62442**, **yeahimabandgeek**, **Sadiler**, **maraudersrock77**, **Soulessaru**, **RonniekinzLuvr**, **LouLou**, **Raining Silver**, **maraudergirl7**, **potatochips**, **imogen**, **AbitheuUnited**, **Rachel E. B.**, **Phoenixheart**, **Knubbelchen**, and **hplovesme**.

Please review, people!


	6. Apologies and Uncle Alphard

Disclaimer: If I owned this, I would be Jo Rowling. If I was Jo Rowling, I would be working on the seventh book!

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**_Chapter Six: Apologies and Uncle Alphard_**

………

_May 7, 1977._

_Dear Diary,_

_I just got back from the Slug Club party. I can't express how much I hate those things! I guess it's nice and all, that at least Slughorn likes me, but seriously, how many times can he tell me that I would have been good in Slytherin? My answers always seem to come out impertinent, but I can't help it, and he doesn't seem to notice. And also, he always seems surprised that I'm top of my year, since I'm a muggle-born. But whatever. I guess I'd best try to stay on his good side. Only one more year._

_I took Joe to the party. Luckily, he didn't seem to think I was behind all the hexing last Saturday, and when he got back from the hospital wing on Sunday, he asked me to be his girlfriend. I accepted, of course. Potter was spitting mad when he found out, but it's none of his business whom I go out with. I told him that, too._

_Well, I'm meeting Joe for a walk around the grounds soon, so I'd better go._

_Love always,_

Lily Marie Evans

………

"James Potter in the library!"

"Hi, Leighna. I was just doing my Charms homework."

"Hoping you would run into a certain red-haired friend of mine?"

"Actually, quite the opposite. I'm almost scared to do my work in the common room, lest she come in and find something new to yell at me about. And I can't stay in my dormitory, because Sirius has taken to sulking up there and I try not to be in the same room as him longer than necessary."

"Still haven't made up with him?"

"No."

"James, you do realize why Lily's so mad at you, right?"

"Because I hexed her boyfriend."

"Yes, but it's more than that. Corinne, Karen, Alice, and I have been teasing her for a couple of months now into admitting that she likes you. She never told us directly, but I know she was really impressed by how brave you were for saving Snape. I think she finally realized that you weren't just the arrogant prat you once were. Needless to say, she thought you had matured a lot. But then you had to go and mess it all up by hexing her date! Then she realized you were just the same annoying berk you had always been."

"What do you think I should do?"

"Apologize."

"I've tried, but-"

"You obviously haven't tried very hard, because every time you try, she comes up to the dormitory looking madder than ever."

James mumbled something that sounded like, "I'll never understand girls."

"James, all she wants is a sincere apology. Oh, and you should tell her that you're happy for her and Joe."

"But I'm not!" James protested.

"I know, but she thinks you're too protective of her and you think she shouldn't go out with anyone else. Your best bet is to say that you're happy for them."

"Okay," sighed James, defeated. "Thanks Leighna."

"No problem."

………

"Lily-"

"What Potter?" Lily spat.

"I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for hexing Joe, and I'm sorry for thinking that you shouldn't go out with anyone else. Oh, and I'm really happy for you guys."

Lily was really surprised that his apology had come out sincere this time. "I…you…okay," she finished lamely.

"So are you not mad at me anymore?" James looked hopeful.

Lily sighed. "I guess not. I still can't believe you did that, though!"

"Yeah, well, I didn't really mean to Bat-Bogey Hex him, but I accidentally did nonverbal magic. The teeth, though," he grinned, "I meant to do that."

Lily just rolled her eyes.

………

_May 9, 1977._

_Dear Diary,_

_James just apologized to me for hexing Joe, and it actually sounded like he meant it this time. I'm still a little bit mad at him, but at least he finally figured out that he shouldn't have done that. I mean, seriously, it's not like I was his girlfriend or something! He shouldn't have any say at all in whom I kiss!_

_Speaking of kissing…I have to go meet Joe in like ten minutes!_

_Love always,  
_

_Lily Marie Evans_

………

A few weeks later, Lily was sitting with Corinne, Leighna, Karen, and Alice at breakfast. The Marauders and Frank weren't far off, as the two groups had started eating together, bonded by Karen and Remus's and Alice and Frank's relationships.

Lily was telling Leighna how sweet Joe had been on her birthday, which had been the day before. James was trying not to listen.

"…and then he gave me a huge bouquet of red roses and then we kissed, and it was so roman-" Lily was cut off by a large tawny owl landing in front of Sirius. Everyone held their breath. It was a Ministry owl.

Sirius scanned the letter, and when he had finished reading it, he grinned. "My uncle Alphard died."

"And you're grinning about that?" Remus asked incredulously.

Sirius stopped grinning and looked thoughtful. "Well, actually, I suppose I should be sadder than this, but he left me a good deal of gold, so it turned out okay."

"Really? How much?"

"Enough to buy a flat of my own and move out of Prongs's house."

James just nodded. He and Sirius still hadn't made up.

Lily rolled her eyes at James and then asked Sirius, "You live with James?"

"Yeah, I ran away from home last summer and James's parents let me stay with him for the holidays."

"Really? You ran away from home?"

"Yes! You would've too, if _your_ entire family was obsessed with the Dark Arts!"

"And you let him stay with you!" Lily asked James.

"Well, yeah. He is--_was_," James corrected, "my best mate. And it's not like we didn't have the room."

Lily rolled her eyes again. Everyone except James thought that he should make up with Sirius.

"Hey, Lily love, pass the jam," Sirius said.

………

Before Lily knew it, the days had slipped into June. One night she was writing in her diary in the common room when Remus came up.

_June 5, 1977._

_Dear Diary,_

_Last night, Joe and I took a romantic walk around the grounds. It was really nice, what with the smell of flowers, the cool night air, and the reflection of the moon on the lake. Anyway, afterwards, we snogged in the broom closet by the Great Hall, and you'll never guess what happened! We got caught! By fifth-years! Corinne was right; they are really mean fifth-years! Joe was kind of mad that they interrupted us, but I just started giggling, and then I couldn't stop. Joe asked rather sullenly what was so funny, but I wouldn't tell him. I told Karen, Alice, Leighna, and Corinne, though. We laughed well into the night._

_Oops, Remus just walked up._

"Hey Lily."

"Hi, Remus."

"You want James and Sirius to make up, don't you?"

"Yes, of course, don't you?"

"Yes! They're driving me crazy! You don't have to sleep in the same room as them!"

"Really, what do they do?"

"Just ignore each other mostly, but occasionally there's an outburst from one or the other. Plus, if this goes on, we won't have an end-of-the-year prank! Will you help me, Lily?"

"Help you what, exactly?" Lily asked warily.

"I don't know. Just help me figure out some way to make James forgive Sirius."

"Maybe…maybe we should try to just talk to James."

"I've already tried. Many times. He always just brushes me off."

"Well, maybe if we all talk to him. Separately, I mean. Like get Corinne to talk to him one day, then the next day have Peter talk to him, and et cetera."

"I don't know…" Remus said, unconvinced.

"It has to work! If we tell him enough times, he has to listen!" Lily said, trying to convince herself as well.

Remus grimaced. "You have no idea how stubborn James is."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Okay, this chapter was not good at all.

I will probably update again tomorrow, but after that not until the week after next!

Thanks for reviewing: **WhiteCamillia**, **TrubySCS3**, **youkaigirl64**, **dee023**, **genuinescence**, and **trashcan**.

Please review!


	7. Finally!

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say it? Not mine!

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**_Chapter Seven: Finally!_**

………

"Do you need help with that, Lily?" James asked.

"No thanks, I've got it." Lily hoisted her trunk above her head.

"Remus, we have a Prefect's meeting," she said as she walked into the Marauders' compartment a few minutes later.

"Oh, yeah. Give me a second. I want to see if Karen needs help with her trunk." He rushed next door.

Lily smiled. _They are such a cute couple. I wonder when he'll get the courage to tell her about his lycanthropy._

"Okay, I'm ready." Remus had returned.

On the way to the Prefects' compartment, Lily brought up the subject of Heads. "So do you think you'll be Head Boy next year?"

"No. I bet you'll be Head Girl, but I doubt I'll be Head Boy."

"Why?"

"Well, there are people ahead of me grades-wise, like James for instance."

Lily snorted. "Let's hope that Dumbledore doesn't choose based on grades! James Potter, Head Boy! That'll be the day!"

"I guess you're right," Remus said with a chuckle. "But I still don't think Dumbledore wants to risk making me Head Boy."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's not really that good of an example to disappear every month. Plus, I bet with the spotlight on me, more people would figure it out. Like you did. And James and Sirius."

"James and Sirius figured it out? You didn't tell them?"

"No. I didn't want to question our friendship. But they figured it out for themselves in second year. They were actually really supportive. They even—never mind."

"They even what?"

"Nothing," Remus said quickly.

Lily eyed him suspiciously, but dropped it. "And about that too, when are you going to tell Karen?"

Remus sighed. "I don't know. I feel really bad for keeping it from her, but I really don't want to lose her."

"I think she'll understand why you didn't tell her at first, but believe me, she'll be really mad if you wait much longer."

"I know, I'm just really scared that she'll want nothing to do with me anymore."

"Remus, Karen's not like that. I think you should tell her today."

"Today!"

"Yes. Why worry about it all summer? Just get it over with."

"I guess you're right."

………

After the meeting, Lily and Remus made their way back to the two compartments.

When Lily went to open the door to her compartment, she heard her name from inside, so she stopped to listen to what her friends were saying about her.

"Do you think Lily will ever give in and like James?" Karen asked.

"I hope so. They would be such a perfect couple!" Corinne replied.

"What's sad is that everybody except her knows that," Leighna added.

Lily pushed open the door to the compartment. "Talking about me?"

"No," replied Corinne, Leighna, and Karen innocently.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Next time, I would put a silencing charm on the compartment before I gossip about my friends."

"Didn't think of that," Karen mumbled. Then she caught her mistake. "I…I mean…"

"So, Lily, how was the Prefect's meeting?" Alice said quickly.

Lily allowed the change of subject. "Okay. I wonder who the Heads will be next year."

"You, of course," said Alice. "And I'm guessing Remus."

Lily just shrugged, not wanting to expose Remus's secret. "Maybe."

………

When Remus approached the Marauders' compartment after the Prefect's meeting, he heard shouting from inside. _Oh no, James and Sirius are at it again!_ he thought.

He slid open the door and walked inside. When they heard the door opening, James and Sirius fell silent. Remus sighed and sat down across from Peter.

Finally Peter broke the silence. "So how was the Prefects' meeting, Moony?"

"It was okay. Mostly we just talked about how we need to be there for anyone that needs us during the summer, since Voldemort is getting more and more evil all the time," Remus replied, glad that someone had finally spoken.

"I've heard that some people are starting to call him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and You-Know-Who," Peter said.

Remus frowned. "Fear of a name increases fear of a thing itself." When everyone was quiet for awhile, he added, "Oh, by the way, I talked to Lily on the way to the meeting, and she thinks I should tell Karen about-"

"Your furry little problem?" James interrupted. "I agree. You're going to have to tell her eventually."

"She thinks I should tell her today though!"

"I think so, too. Why worry about it all summer?"

"You should definitely tell her today." It was the first time Sirius had agreed with James about something since the Snape incident.

Remus paid no attention to this comment, however. He was still stuck on James's. "Funnily enough, that's exactly what Lily said. About worrying all summer, I mean." James just smirked, causing Remus to be rightly suspicious. "You haven't used your Invisibility Cloak at all today by any chance, have you?"

"Er…" Remus raised his eyebrows. "Okay, fine," James relented. "I wasn't trying to spy on you and Lily, but I was on my way to prank Snivellus when I heard you guys talking. Then I heard my name, so I stopped and listened." He grinned. "Think I'll be Head Boy, huh Moony?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "No! I happen to agree with Lily that Dumbledore would have to be completely crazy to make _you_ Head Boy!"

"Hey!" protested James.

………

"Let's go visit the guys," said Karen later that afternoon.

Leighna rolled her eyes. "Why don't you just _say_ 'Let's go snog Remus'?"

"Because I probably won't be snogging Remus. I think he's been avoiding me lately. Besides _you guys_ definitely aren't going to snog Remus!" Karen said.

Lily giggled. "Come on you guys. We might as well try one last time to get James to forgive Sirius." Their many attempts over the last month had proved unsuccessful.

"You know, it's funny that only a few months ago you would do anything to get out of seeing James but now you're talking to him on purpose," said Corinne thoughtfully.

Lily didn't even blush. She shrugged. "He's not so bad anymore. This whole thing with Sirius has made him grow up a lot."

………

A few minutes later they were all crammed into the Marauders' compartment. "Let's expand the compartment," said Remus.

Lily shook her head. "You can't expand the compartments on the Hogwarts Express. Otherwise we would all have been in here before."

James grinned. "We Marauders have our ways."

………

After an hour of talking about random stuff and watching Sirius and James pointedly ignoring each other, Remus said, "Hey, Karen, can I talk to you?" Lily and Remus exchanged glances and she gave him a small, encouraging smile.

Karen looked confused. "Er…yeah, sure." They left, quietly shutting the door behind them.

Everyone was quiet for a moment, but then Lily spoke. "So, are you guys ever going to be best mates again or are we going to have to put up with you ignoring each other all next year, too?" She glared rather pointedly at James.

He glared right back. It was the first time anyone had said anything that direct about it. "You know, Lily, I don't think that's any of your business."

Sirius sensed the rising tension in the room, and, having been present at many of Lily and James' fights over the years, decided to excuse himself. "Er…you know, I think I'll just go and see if I can find the snack cart."

After Sirius left, Corinne decided to step in. "James, you really should forgive him."

"How can you just throw away almost six years of friendship?" Leighna added.

"You've been through everything with him," said Alice.

"Pranks," said Lily.

"Chasing Lily," added Peter.

"Sneaking out at night."

"More chasing Lily."

"Breaking the detention record," continued Lily, a slightly annoyed look on her face now.

"And even more chasing-"

"Okay, Wormy, we get the idea now," interrupted James, noticing the annoyed look on Lily's face.

"Anyway," Leighna continued. "The point is, we all think you're just being stupid by throwing away all those good times just because of whatever Sirius did."

"Especially since _I've_ even forgiven him. I definitely think _you_ should." Everyone jumped at the sound of Remus's voice. Lily shot Karen a worried look. Karen looked as if she had been crying, but was now smiling slightly. When she saw Lily looking at her, she smiled wider and firmly grasped Remus's hand. Lily understood and smiled back.

James opened his mouth as if he was going to speak, but suddenly the door of the compartment burst open. Sirius came in, munching on a chocolate frog. Lily shot a glance at James and noticed the others were doing the same.

James looked at Lily, who gave him a reassuring smile, and made up his mind. "So, Padfoot, care for a game of Exploding Snap?"

Sirius paused mid-munch and looked at James in disbelief. Finally Corinne elbowed him and he was jerked out of his daze. "Er…sure, Prongs."

………

_June 30, 1977._

_Dear Diary,_

_James has finally forgiven Sirius! I'm so glad that we no longer have to put up with so many uneasy silences!_

_Also, Remus has finally told Karen about his 'furry little problem' as James puts it. She told me all about it afterwards. Apparently, she took it really well. She was a little bit mad that he hadn't told her earlier, but I think she understands why he didn't. Remus is really glad that he finally told her. I haven't talked to him much about it, but you can just tell._

_My plan for this summer is to completely forget about my feelings for James. I have a boyfriend after all! Speaking of Joe, I haven't seen him at all today. I wonder what he's been doing._

_Oh, we just pulled into King's Cross Station. I better go. Wait a second…who are my parents talking to? Is that James's parents? Oh no!_

_Better go,  
Love always,_

_Lily Marie Evans_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Sorry it took me so long to update! I was at camp all last week, and then it was my cousin's wedding, and then my grandma got her knee replaced…well, you get the point! Just be glad I finally got this chapter done! I had writer's block for most of it, so sorry if it's not really that good. I kind of have the next few chapters planned out, so hopefully it'll get better.

blvd, youkaigirl64, PixieDust319, WhiteCamellia, Mariann, TrubySCS3, Trashcan, dee023, and PotterSnitch7…thanks for reviewing!

The next chapter will hopefully be up soon! Please review!


End file.
